


When You Were Drunk

by hufflepuffkaspbrak



Series: Things You Said [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, College AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, maybe? - Freeform, this can be taken platonically or romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffkaspbrak/pseuds/hufflepuffkaspbrak
Summary: Eddie gets drunk and tells Bill how much he means to him.





	When You Were Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning for underage drinking

Eddie's head was spinning at what seemed to be a mile a minute. His thoughts were jumping so quickly from place to place it was as though his train of thoughts had derailed, spilling out everything. He wasn't sure how many drinks he had had but he was sure that it was probably too many. It was the last day before the Losers' Club were to all leave, spreading out across the country to go to college. As kids, they promised to all go together but as they grew up they realized how unrealistic that promise was. They all had different hopes and dreams, different places they wanted to see, and different reasons they wanted to leave. Because of this, Eddie felt like he was allowed to go a little too far with the drinks, he was surrounded by his best friends and only his best friends and he wanted to have fun.

"I wanna play a game!" Eddie sat up from his spot on the floor quickly, sticking his hand up in the air.  
  
"Let's play a game called Eddie sits down on the couch." Bev grabbed onto his waist and ushered him over to the couch where Bill was sitting. He attempted to resist her but his disoriented head didn't allow him to and he flopped down on the cushions.  
  
"Hey, Bill!" Eddie giggled, speaking a little loudly. He leaned on the couch and tossed his legs up onto Bill's lap. Bill joined in laughing, whether it was with Eddie or at Eddie, he didn't know.  
  
Eddie smiled widely at Bill and felt his brain fall into one of its drunken spirals. He felt as if his life with Bill was flashing before his eyes as he remembered meeting him and becoming best friends. He remembered every little moment they had together from learning to ride bikes to jumping off cliffs. As kids, they promised to take on the world together and that's what they did for about 15 years. But now, Bill was off to a college that was hundreds of miles away from Eddie's and Eddie didn't know how he was going to survive without his partner in crime right next to him.  
  
Eddie felt tears welling up in his eyes and he leaned in really close to Bill. "How do you say goodbye to someone who knows you better than you know yourself?"  
  
Bill took a deep breath and sighed. "Eddie…"  
  
"I don't know what to do, Bill." Eddie sniffled. "You're my best friend and I love you and you're amazing and wonderful and I don't know what to do."  
  
Bill just sighed his name again.  
  
Eddie's words had previously been coherent, although a bit slurred, but he felt tears rolling down his cheeks and his words turned into rambles. "I love you, you…I…I don't know what to do and what if I can't survive without you, you've been by my side forever." Eddie reached over and placed his hand on Bill's cheek. "You're the prettiest, best, best friend someone could ask for and I don't know what to do without you going through this with me."  
  
"Pretty, Eddie?" Bill laughed.  
  
Eddie sniffled again. "Yes, pretty, Bill!" He felt his throat closing up with sadness. "You know I think the world of you. You _know_ I'd die for you."  
  
Bill immediately stopped laughing. Sure, after so many years of friendship, you trust each other with your life but never had Eddie and he been so serious with their emotions before. Eddie had never mentioned anything to Bill other than him being a good friend and a couple ' _I love you_ 's when times were tough. Bill wasn't an emotional person, maybe it was the alcohol in his system or maybe it was the thought of being alone in a new city the next day, but he felt hot tears begin to roll down his face.  
  
"I've never told you before," Eddie continued, his voice sounding strained. "But you just have this aura about you that would make anyone follow you to the ends of the earth."  
  
Bill knew he should say something in response to Eddie's words but his brain couldn't form anything to say and he wasn't sure his mouth would function to allow him to even say it. He decided to just ungracefully throw his arms around his best friend, tears flowing freely onto Eddie's shirt and thoroughly soaking the fabric.  
  
"Don't get emotional on us now, Denbrough." He heard Richie's loud voice from across the room. "It's not like anyone's dying."

"If this is what it takes to get those two to actually talk like normal humans, maybe we should get drunk more often." Mike laughs.  
  
Bill heard Eddie giggle a little bit and he released his best friend from his tight grasp, leaning back to look at him, red eyes and running nose and all.  
  
"I love you, too."


End file.
